Alejandro Corner
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Alejandro is a secret observer of Celestial Being in Season 1. Personality & Character Alejandro duals as a diplomat of the United Nations and supporter of Celestial Being, a man suspicious of ulterior motives. While acting as a observer, he appears to have committed sabotage against Celestial Being and plans to gain control of Veda for his own personal ambitions. His ultimate motives involve controlling the world and Celestial Being. He's overambitious, arrogant, and a egomaniac with a "god complex." He lusts for power and wants to lead the world in his own vision. He considers Aeolia Schenberg's ideals ludicrous (to end all conflict with force) and was overjoyed when he thought he controlled Veda/Celestial Being. His ambitions lead him to kill Aeolia Schenberg, but only to be reminded he's not smart as him. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg strongly and ironically accuses him of acting like a god, manipulating people. He's also very fond of the color gold. His suit, gun, jewelry, mobile suit and mobile armor are all golden colored. A large part of his ideals seems to be identified with God, angels, Alpha/Omega, and death/rebirth. Skills & Abilities Due to his status as a UN diplomat, it is implied that Alejandro has excellent negotiating and foreign policy skills. Being a former Realdo pilot, Alejandro's performance in combat with the unit is presently unknown. Presumably, he later learned how to pilot a GN Drive powered mobile suit, which gave him insight into Setsuna's handling of Exia as the skills to pilot the Alvatore and Alvaaron. History Personal Agenda Alejandro's early history isn't clear. In 00N, it was stated that Alejandro was once serving under Union as a Realdo pilot, but his term in service wasn't specified. One thing clear though was that his family had been tied to Celestial Being for a very long time, and that like his family, he became a Celestial Being Observer, in the shadows of his duty as a UN Ambassador. After acquiring Veda, Alejandro stated that his family house had waited for nearly 200 years to gain control of Aeolia's Plan. It was also never stated how he met Ribbons Almark; however, thanks to the Innovator, Alejandro was able to push forth his family's long desired wish. Using Ribbons' intelligence and access to Veda, Alejandro was able to complete his family's research on the GN Drives and the technology behind the GN-Tech Mobile Suits.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230. It was also presumably thanks to Ribbons' intel that Alejandro was able to get hold of Laguna Harvey, a fellow Celestial Being Observer, and was able to convince him to join his cause. By researching on Ribbons' genetic make-up, Alejandro was also able to create his personal troupe of Gundam Meisters in the form of Team Trinity. Alejandro was often teased by his UN Staff of trying to be a philanthropist for taking in Ribbons under his wing,Gundam 00 S1 Novel 1 Chapter 06 pg. 200. but in reality he has benefited and gained more than he wished for from taking in the young man. Alejandro often called Ribbons his "angel." In 2307 AD, Celestial Being started their armed intervention. Alejandro Corner watched from the shadows, both as Celestial Being Observer and as a Corner Conspirator. Civil War in Azadistan During Azadistan's economic, political and energy crisis, Alejandro Corner decided to choose the country for the United Nations to help build their Solar Energy Receptor Facility. People, including the Azadistan Adviser Shirin Bakhtiar, were surprised by the Alejandro's decision, but Alejandro didn't gave a reason for this move. Alejandro would later comment that he made the move to see the world move forward with his own eyes; he saw the country as one of those who had a chance to change for the better or plunge into destruction.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 1 Chapter 6 page 206 The Azadistan was put into political unrest because of reformists' support for United Nation's decision to build the solar energy facility. The conservatives were unhappy of the foreigner's presence in the country and accused the reformists of violating the teachings of their ancestors. The country was later plunged into civil war due to the abduction Conservative Leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Alejandro stayed in the country and watched the chaotic situation at the window of his hotel room. Celestial Being later intervened into the country to suppress the chaos. At his window, Alejandro watched as GN-001 Gundam Exia annihilated the armed MSER-04 Anfs on the streets. As he saw the brute and aggressive fighting method of Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, Alejandro couldn't help but comment on how the Meister depend too much on his Gundams' unique ability during combat. He continued to wonder if Setsuna can really be an embodiment of Celestial Being's Gundam (machine to end all wars) with his current combat skills. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi was later rescued by Celestial Being and was brought back to the Azadistan Palace Grounds by Setsuna F. Seiei in his unarmed Gundam Exia. The event was televised worldwide, and Ribbons and Alejandro watched as the Gundam walked passed by the Azadistan Anfs without going into combat. Alejandro scoffed at the Gundam Meister's ultimate decision to proceed unarmed, citing that such martyrdom cannot eradicate war. Ribbons commented that Setsuna might have mistaken the Gundam's abilities like that of God's, which Alejandro retorted that such thing was impossible as Gundams were only tools for combat. The civil war in Azadistan was temporarily brought to an end by the return of Massoud Rachmadi to Azadistan. Intervention in Taklamakan Desert After Celestial Being's numerous armed interventions, the three Superpowers (AEU, HRL, and Union) finally decided to work together to defeat and capture the Gundams. Alejandro, with Ribbons, looked at the news and the information about the operation before him. Celestial Being was to intervene on the attack against the enriched uranium facility in Taklamakan Desert, despite knowing that it was possibly a trap laid before them. Alejandro commended Celestial Being's loyalty to their organizations' ideology till the end, but since it would end with the Gundam's defeat, he felt that it was too early for the Gundams to be defeated just yet. He didn't want the Superpowers to get their hands on the Gundams and used them for their own gains and purposes. For his plan to succeed, the Superpowers have to wait a little longer to acquire the GN Technology and the Gundam's defeat would eventually happen later down the road. During the operation in Taklamakan, Alejandro watched the situation until the right time to make his move.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Intermission 1 pg. 123-124. Around the 16th hour of fighting, the Gundams were eventually defeated by the Superpowers' military. As the Gundams were captured, however, they were rescued by a new team of Gundams. The Gundam Thrones attacked the Superpowers' capture squads and crippled the communications around the area. The large scale capture operation was considered as a failure and the appearance of 3 new Gundams surprised the three nations. After the arrival of Team Trinity, Alejandro quickly called a meeting with Celestial Being Observers to acknowledge the newly arrived Gundams as part of Celestial Being. The Observers first doubted the credibility of the new team, but they agreed to let them in to strengthen the operations of Celestial Being. The Trinity would later proceed with their operations, attacking numerous military bases and factories around the world. Development of GN-X During the height of Team Trinity's armed intervention, Alejandro Corner sent an invitation to UN Inspector Deborah Galiena to a secret location to inspect some goods. Deborah brought her colleague Robert Spacey with her and there Alejandro unveiled the GN Mobile Suit his family had been developing for years, the GNX-509T Throne Varanus. He told them that his family had been members of Celestial Being and decided to break away from the organization for a good cause. The mobile suit had been developed to counter against the Gundams. With the threat of the Gundams that time, Deborah volunteered to test pilot the mobile suit. Her data and suggestions led to the creation and development of GNX-603T GN-X.Gundam 00V Volume 07: Throne Varanus Gundams Vs Gundams The Trinity's operations were always of complete annihilation and destruction. In addition, the casualties were not only limited to military personnel and equipments, but also included civilians. This rather inhumane and oppressive tactics of the Trinity resulted for the Ptolemy Team to oppose Team Trinity; a fight between Gundams eventually happened. However, Alejandro Corner have other plans for the Gundams and ordered Ribbons to interfere during their battle (i.e. canceling Tieria Erde's Trial System). He wished to offer the Gundams instead to the new world he was planning to build. Not long, Alejandro ordered Laguna Harvey to distribute the 30 complete GN-Xs and their technology to the three Superpower nations. As the 3 Superpowers eagerly received the mobile suits and quickly organized the Operation Fallen Angels against the Gundams, Alejandro set his sights on getting his hands on Veda. He had Ribbons traced the exact location of the main terminal and, at the instance that it was located, quickly moved out to see it with his own eyes. He had Ribbons hack the main system and take control over it. With Veda within his grasp, Alejandro was able to disconnect Veda's support on the Gundams, effectively shutting them down during their combat against the United Nations Forces. However, Ptolemy tactician Sumeragi Lee Noriega had came up with a back-up Stand Alone Operation System for their Gundams and fight independent from Veda. Killing Aeolia Schenberg After Ribbons cleared and gained control of Veda's Level 7, the capsule of Aeolia Schenberg, who was in cryogenic sleep, subsequently revealed itself in front of him and Alejandro at the altar-like space on the hall. Alejandro was delighted to see it, noting that Aeolia wouldn't be able to see the reformation of the world as he takes over both the world and Celestial Being. He then pulled out his custom .45 Colt and continuously shot the capsule until he emptied out its clip. The shots hit Aeolia's face, neck and chest, immediately killing Aeolia while in deep sleep. However, unfortunately for Alejandro, Aeolia had foreseen a betrayal and prepared a system trap before them. His death activated the Trans-Am System to the Gundams, and had Veda locked out information regarding the Gundam Meisters and their crew. Shocked that Aeolia had even foreseen his plans, Alajandro was enraged that a dead idealist, who viewed himself a God, had outsmarted him again one last time. Destroying Celestial Being After seeing the last gamble that Aeolia had entrusted to the Gundams and Celestial Being, Alejandro opted to assist UN Forces to ensure the complete destruction of the Gundams and Celestial Being. He sortied in a golden mobile, the Alvatore. The mobile armor had seven GN T(au) Drives powering it's main GN Cannon and super GN Field. Due to the massive amount of GN particles provided by the GN T(au) Drives, Alejandro was able to fire its main cannon at incredible distances with minimal particle recharge. His interference aided in the destruction in the Ptolemaios, Gundam Nadleeh and Gundam Kyrios. Death In episode 25, Alejandro had a showdown with Exia and GN Arms. Exia docked with GN Armor for mobile armor to mobile armor combat. Exia's Armor was able to cut down Alvatore's grappler arms and disabled Alvatore's GN Field. Exia's Armor was badly damaged and he ejected from the weapons platform to finish Alvatore. Just when Alvatore was presumed destroyed, the upper section transformed and revealed Alejandro in his mobile suit. Alejandro ejected from his mobile armor and fought Exia. He then reveals himself to its pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei, remarking how just impressive he is able to fight with a true GN drive. Setsuna snarls that it is him who is distorting the world. Alejandro responds that once Celestial Being is eradicated, he shall become a hero who will guide the world in his own direction. Alejandro almost vaporized Exia with his power particle beam cannon, but Exia used Trans-Am to avoid the blast. Exia penetrated through Alvatore's GN Field and badly damaged Alvatore. Alejandro was injured, but was still alive when Ribbons contacted him. Ribbons has his own ulterior motives and told Alejandro that he'll carry out his united world with his own direction. Alejandro was furious and punched his cockpit screen and his last words were "Ribbons" Alvatore overloaded and killed Alejandro in the explosion. Legacy Seven years after Alejandro's death, a movie titled Celestial Being depicts him as the leader of the A-Laws. In the movie, he is vaporized in a dramatic fashion. Relationships ;Ribbons Almark :During Season 1,Ribbons is Alejandro's assistant who serves Alejandro faithfully.Ribbons always followed Alejandro's orders while crafting his own plans for world domination until the end of Operation Fallen Angels, Ribbons betrays Alejandro and formed Innovators,his own Innovade group. Picture Gallery File:Alejandro_Corner_Profile_Pic.JPG coner.png|Corner Family Crest Alejandro Corner - Face Screenshot.jpg References 14c4b09a44bb34.jpg|Gundam 00N, chapter 8 External Links Alejandro Corner on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters